A Far Away Star
by Hyphnochile
Summary: South Konoha is as rough as it gets, but a small group of students hope to leave it behind and break the barrier that has held them back all their lives. Among those students is Hyuuga Hinata, whose constant failures threaten her chances of success, and may leave her trapped forever. Will she admit defeat and succumb to the jaded Deidara or will Naruto be able to save her?
1. Failure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **So with that out of the way, let's get this started!**

 **A Far Away Star**

 _Hinata POV_

Kurenai-sensei was passing back our exams. I had studied relentlessly for a week for it and it needed be a good grade. I was already on thin ice with Father and Neji-nii-san had gotten near perfect marks in this class last year, and so I was expected to even better than that. My hands began to sweat, and my fists were clenched so tightly that my knuckles were turning white.

I looked to the front of the class. Naruto-kun was cheering loudly, saying he passed. Haruno-san, who sat next to him punched him in the arm when Kurenai-sensei wasn't looking and told him to shut up. I smiled slightly, glad that Naruto-kun had done well. It was his dream to get out of this place, it was all of our dreams, here in this sparsely populated advanced class. To be done with the constant sirens, ear shattering gunshots, and the street gangs that skulked about the streets and loitered on sidewalk corners. South Konoha was a place scorned for its impoverished people, drug use and sky-high crime rate. We wanted to leave this place so badly, we were so desperate that we exposed ourselves to ridicule by our less inspired – perhaps a better term is jaded – peers.

Kurenai-sensei was approaching, I sat in the back corner by the window, and as such was the last to receive my exam. Kurenai-sensei's face was grim as she approached me and before she even placed my grade face down in front of me I knew that I had done poorly.

My hands were trembling but I had to turn it over. I had to see.

I reached for the exam.

I thought that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Time seemed to slow down, and I felt my heart stop beating. I felt the world tip over on its side.

 _39_

Not even close to passing.

The bell rang. We stood and bowed as Kurenai-sensei left. My knees were weak and I fell back into my seat.

The door slid open and my classmates filed out.

The room was empty and so tears that had been burning behind my eyes finally fell and my body fell into the thick and heavy emotion of sorrow.

I felt like I was drowning, I was suffocating in the aftermath of my failure.

' _What is wrong with me?'_

' _Why can't I can't I do this?'_

 _I tried so hard, I put my everything into this. So why?_

 _Why?!_

' _Why do I continue to be a failure!?'_

"Why?" I muttered as tears continued to flow down my face.

The door slid open.

 **Chapter One: Failure**

 **AN: Hi, I'm new to Naruto fanfiction, so please be patient and help me out. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. The chapters will be short for this as I am busy with my two jobs and school, but I will do my best to update as often as I can!**


	2. Golden Strands Obstruct Her Gaze

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, so let's get on with it.**

 _Normal POV_

"Ne Sasuke-teme, I got an A- on the exam. Suck on that!" A blonde boy exclaimed loudly into his best friend's ear.

"Naruto! Don't scream in Sasuke-kun's ear!" A girl exclaimed, smashing her fist into Naruto's head.

"Itai Sakura-chan! Why?" The blonde whined, rubbing his sore head.

"You shouldn't brag about something like that, it's insensitive to other people, and besides, Sasuke-kun probably did better than the rest of us save Shikamaru." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, looking pointedly at Naruto who had fixed his face into a miserable pout.

"Pssh, Sasuke's not that great. He probably did the worst out of all of us." The blonde muttered. The dark teen sighed, not even bothering to acknowledge his loudmouth friend. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back.

"Ne, don't be so mysterious, Sasuke-kun!" The other blonde of their group, Ino, had jumped onto his back.

"Yeah, just tell us so these two will shut up." Said the spiky-haired Shikamaru before letting loose a jaw-breaking yawn.

"Fine, I got a perfect score." He growled.

Sakura gave Naruto a smug look as the blonde scowled, muttering a bitter 'whatever' under his breath.

"Can we go eat now? Lecture was especially troublesome today." Shikamaru groaned. The husky Chouji agreed, his mouth already stuffed with a handful of chips.

Hinata's head snapped to the door of her classroom. A blonde head poked through, scanning the room before his gaze e to rest on her stiff form in the back of the class.

"Damn, I thought for sure this place would be empty, un. All you losers usually go to the cafeteria don't you?"

Hinata remained silent, still shocked at the boy's sudden presence.

There was an awkward pause before the blonde spoke again.

"You look like shit, un."

Hinata, jumped slightly and began rubbing furiously at her face.

"G-gomen if I-I-I made you un-uncomfortable." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap, blushing furiously.

"It's cool, un. You in this class, or are you just hiding out in here, un?" the blonde sat down in the chair in front of her, resting his head on top of his arms as they rested on the back of the chair. Hinata's blush intensified as his face was dangerously close to hers.

"I-I-I-I…."

"C'mon! Spit it out, un!" The blonde scowled.

"Hai!" She squeaked.

"Then why are you crying, un?" The blonde glared. "If you're in this class, you're on the sparkly road to college In North Konoha, un."

"I-I wouldn't s-s-say that, S-Stranger-san. In fact, I…I am f-f-failing this c-c-class. At the r-rate I'm g-g-going, I'll be d-dropped f-f-f-from the pr-program." A few more tears fell from pearly eyes.

The blonde threw his head back and laughed.

"Maybe you're not so bad, un!" He smiled at her, causing her blush.

' _S-so handsome!'_ she thought to herself.

"What's your name anyway?" The blonde leaned closer.

"H-H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata." She squeaked.

"I'm Deidara, un! I'm a third year, so you should call me Deidara-sempai!"

"H-hai, Deidara-sempai!" She said a little louder than she'd meant to. !" The blonde wore a shit eating grin, Hinata supposed it was because no one had bothered to address him as such.

"Good girl, Hinata-chan! As my Kohai, I am going to take you under my wing. You've probably been in this program since your first year, and as such, have most likely forgotten just what kind of place this shit place is. And seeing as you're so cute, I have no doubt that everyone else will take advantage of you, un! Say thank you, Deidara-senpai!" The blonde continued to smile.

"B-but—" The girl stuttered. She didn't want to give up. She was sure she could make a comeback, couldn't she?

"You said you're failing, right? I'm just trying to help you, un! It's not like I'm going to stop you from attending classes…well… at least not all the time, un. But that'll happen later, un. You know I'm right,un. You're a failure just like the rest of us, un." Deidara's bright blue eyes stabbed into Hinata's soul like poison tipped arrows. Hinata's eyes widened, more tears coming to the surface. And the fell harshly down her cheeks at Deidara's next words.

"You might as well learn how to survive here. After all, you're gonna be stuck here with the rest of us anyway."

 **Chapter Two: Golden Strands Obstruct Her Gaze**

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


End file.
